Guarded
by xLou26
Summary: With her heart and mind at odds, first impressions no longer count for anything. He's dangerous and living a life she had only seen in movies. Now she's the starring role, hoping to make it through this real life thriller unscathed. AU Wade Barrett/OC
1. Mad Men

_**Mad Men**_

Looking around the bar, Katie wondered why she'd set foot in the place to begin with. She was given a sudden reminder as the first few bars of Pour Some Sugar On Me were belted out by her friend. Felicity stood in the centre of the small wooden stage set at the back of the bar. The one bright white spotlight focused on her, catching the legs and guitar of her band mate Sam off to the side. Her black poker straight hair stopped at her shoulders, bright red lipstick and smoky eyes only added to her sultry persona. She had the guys eating out of her hand.

There may have been only fifty or so patrons, but that didn't stop Felicity from giving it her all. If she had to perform in a million scummy bars before she got her big break, she'd do it.

Sitting towards the side of the bar, Katie wanted to keep her distance but support her friend. She wished she had brought someone else with her though. Not all that familiar with the reputation of the place, part of her feared that it would be filled with a few less than nice people, especially if they had been drinking.

Casting a long gaze across the room, Katie stopped to look at a group of men. In their mid-thirties - she guessed - and looking far too well dressed to hang around in a place like this. One man caught her eye. The distinctive set of his nose, jet black hair sleeked back into place and thin lips curved into a smirk. She couldn't tell what colour his eyes were from the distance, but they were dark and intense.

He cracked a hefty laugh at something one of his friends said. His large hand curled around a beer bottle, and his head tipped back slightly in amusement. Katie wondered what was so funny.

Almost forgetting her friend was on stage signing, she drew her attention back to where it should have been. Curiosity piqued. Brushing her long blonde hair over her shoulder, again she looked towards the man. Startled and breath catching in her throat, she ducked her head in embarrassment. He stared back at her. No longer smirking but looking more displeased that she had so leisurely been gazing at him.

She could feel him watching. Her skin tingled and tightened, unable to do anything but stare at Felicity still doing her best to win the crowd over. She was pinned to her seat and now she was more than intrigued.

Brought out of her thoughts, the song had finished and people - especially the men - were clapping and shouting for more. Katie smiled, her thoughts now focused on Felicity and what a good job she'd done. More than good. Her voice was amazing and her stage presence spoke volumes, even on the tiny stage.

"You did amazing!" Katie greeted as Felicity sat down at the empty chair. Her cheeks were flushed, eyes bright and a smile stretched across her face. "Do you want a drink?"

"Please." Felicity said on a laugh. The place was hot, and no doubt from all of the signing she was parched. "Just water, I'm driving home."

"Coming right up." Katie smiled and gently pushed her chair back. She gripped onto her bag, holding it tightly on her shoulder. Smoothing her hands over the draped red skirt that clung to her curves and stopped just below her knees, Katie couldn't hide from the man staring straight at her. She wasn't conceited but she knew she didn't look too bad. The black draped top tucked into the skirt showed a little cleavage and the black pumps on her feet added a few extra inches to her height.

Making her way straight to the quiet bar, she quickly ordered a water. The bartender raised an eyebrow looking like he was about to start questioning why she wasn't buying beer. After explaining about Felicity performing - much to her surprise - the drink and whatever she wanted was on the house.

Taking another look to where the man stood, he no longer had his gaze set on her. Instead he had moved towards the entrance of the bar, leaning against the wall as an old man held his attention.

Making her way back to the table, she gave the drinks to Felicity and Sam. "Thank the bartender."

"He's nice." Felicity smiled and took the water. "Who are you looking at?"

Katie didn't know she had been looking, but apparently she had as both Sam and Felicity caught on. Again colour crept to her cheeks, unable to offer an explanation to why she was drawn to the dark, handsome stranger.

"No one." Katie smiled, "I'm getting tired, so I think I'll call it a night."

"I'll walk you out. We're only doing another song then we're finished."

"Stay, I'll just call a cab outside. I could use the fresh air." Felicity finally agreed, and now Katie was nearing the exit.

The cool breeze that swept over her once she was outside was welcomed. The man had still been stood leant against the wall; he oozed dominance and sex appeal. It was a raw energy than she sensed from a mile off.

Pulling her phone out of her bag, she quickly dialled for a local cab all whilst she stared at the man through the entrance way. He looked up, lips tilting into a small smirk. Maybe he wasn't so intimidating after all.

With a cab on its way, all Katie had to do was wait. That was a torturous thing with the amount of images and scenarios running through her head. Maybe she should be bold, take a chance for a change. Maybe she could give him her number?

She laughed to herself, knowing how completely out of character she was being. She jumped slightly as she heard the door open, startled even more when she saw who it was.

He was huge. Intimidating. No longer was he smiling, more snarling as his gaze wandered across her, lingering at her hips for a moment before casting back up to her face.

Turning on the spot, Katie quickly walked away from him. Her instincts were off. He'd lured her in when she should have been running. She felt stupid when she dashed away from the bar, she should have gone back into the bar. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a black car with blacked out windows zoom by. The heavy footsteps of the man behind her sounded loud in her ears, but she could only just hear it above the beating of her heart.

Rounding the corner she tripped on the pavement, sending her skidding to the floor. Her hands burned as they grazed the harsh floor.

Katie clambered to her feet only to be pushed up against the nearest wall. She just managed to catch a closer glimpse of the man in the dim light. Startling green eyes bore into her, slicked back hair still in place and strong jaw tense. He looked more intimidating than earlier.

"Tell me who you're working for?" The gruff voice was loud as his lips pressed firmly against her ear, thick fingers holding her wrists in place behind her back. She gasped as she felt the barrel of a gun at the base of her back.

"I don't know what you're on about." He heard her whimper under his hold, but he couldn't let her go. Not if she was spying on him, relaying information back to the men that wanted him dead.

"You were watching me." As soon as he spoke those words she shook her head.

"I wasn't doing anything." Katie felt her cheek grazing the cold brick wall, her heart pounding harder than she'd ever felt it before. Adrenaline was soaring through her body, but she was too frightened to do anything. She felt tears stinging at the corner of her eyes. Trying to hold herself together wasn't working. "Please don't hurt me."

He heard the fear in her voice and immediately let go of her wrists but his body held her in place. He shoved his gun into the waistband of his jeans knowing he'd need it again, sooner rather than later. "What's your name?"

"Katie." She managed to blurt out, now able to breathe a little easier now she couldn't feel the gun. She jumped as she felt his large hand grip her waist. Wanting to be free she knew that wasn't going to happen until this man got his questions answered.

"Why were you watching me?" Katie felt her body burning, mainly with embarrassment. He was the first man in a while she'd plucked up the courage to give her number to - he'd turned out to be crazy. She sure knew how to pick them.

"I thought you were hot." Katie spoke through gritted teeth. "I was going to try and talk to you." She didn't mind spilling her guts if that meant he'd let her go.

His warm breath fanned across her cheek as he laughed. "You're funny, now tell me the truth."

"I am telling you the truth, I have no idea who you are." Katie stammered, feeling her body shake.

Finally he took a step back, but instead of letting her go he turned her around, keeping a firm grip on her upper arm. He was finally able to get a good look at her instead of small glances as she had tried to get away from him.

Just as he was about to ask another question, he heard a gunshot. Instinct took over. He ran, taking Katie with him. Shooting around the corner of the street, he heard Katie swear. He looked over his shoulder for a second, seeing she had lost one of her high heeled pumps. He stopped and gripped her other foot, taking her shoe off and chucking it to the side. Knowing exactly where he was going, he took hold of her hand.

He pulled her down an alleyway, but lifted her into his arms. Her bare feet were going to slow them down as she scanned the ground, not wanting to step on anything. Katie yelped but wrapped her arms around his neck, clinging on for dear life. He set her back down on her feet in the doorway of to what she didn't know. His hard body pushed her backwards, his hands flat against the wall either side of her.

"Shhh..." He wanted her to keep quiet, but fear was still rendering her speechless. Her arms were straight at her sides, hands curled into fists.

They both stood in silence for what seemed like forever. Katie's laboured breaths the only sound breaking that silence. She felt his stubble graze her cheek and his warm breath ghost across her skin. "You alright?"

Katie's eyes widened at his question. Was he having a fucking joke? She pushed at his chest, all intentions on running back down the alleyway and as far away from this lunatic as possible. "Get away from me."

"Whoa." He gritted his teeth as she kicked her feet and flung her arms as he tried to keep her still. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Right, you don't even believe that I don't know you." Katie stopped struggling, feeling short for breath. Adrenaline was wearing off, taking toll on her body.

"I would have killed you already if I didn't believe you, honey." He hissed, knowing his actions at first were those of a mad man. But he had seen in her eyes she was clueless to who he was.

His grip softened, and he half expected her to run but she didn't. "I'm sorry, I thought you were working for Farrelly."

"Who's Farrelly?" Katie asked, bewildered as to who he was referring to.

"The man trying to kill me." His voice was gruff, not liking the fact he had to say those words out loud. "I've already said too much and I need to get out of here."

"You can't just leave me here." Katie pleaded, a strange change in circumstance. Once begging to be left alone, now wanting anything but.

"I won't." Katie jumped as his arm snaked around her back, tugging her closer to him. "But you have to listen to me."

Katie nodded, letting him know she was all ears. She'd do whatever she had to, just to be back safe in her own home. "We're going to wait here for a little while. My buddy has a place just down the street, his girlfriend probably has some shoes you can borrow."

Katie pouted. She'd forgotten about her trusty black pumps that were long gone. He brushed his thumb along her bottom lip, knuckles grazing her cheek. "Okay. You never told me your name..." Katie whispered.

"Stu. That's all you need to know right now." Katie was about to say something else but Stu pressed a finger to her lips.

"I owe you an explanation I know." He mumbled against her ear. "Later."


	2. Locked Up

_**Locked Up**_

Stu gently shoved Katie into the cold room, wanting to get her to somewhere safe. He hadn't meant for her to get caught up in his business, but she'd been in the line of fire and he wasn't about to let her get hurt. Well, that was after he thought she was working for Farrelly.

"Where are we?" Katie crossed her arms over her chest as she watched Stu put his gun down onto the coffee table centred in the room.

"Somewhere safe." Stu murmured, taking his jacket off and undoing the first few buttons of his shirt.

"This is safe?" Katie shook her head. The atmosphere oozed of nothing but fear and danger. She didn't like it one bit. He'd taken her to the back of an old bar and up the fire escape. "You're crazy."

"You're not the first person to tell me that." The chuckle that left Stu angered Katie to her core. She wasn't fucking laughing.

"I can take it from here." Katie made a quick dash around the brute Englishman. Trying to remember the twists the turns they'd taken so she could get out. She gasped as his arms gripped around her waist, picking her up slightly.

"Oh no you don't." Stu's grip was firm but it didn't hurt. "Stay here until morning, then you can leave when it's light and safe."

"What makes you think I don't have anyone to go home to? Anyone who'd be worried about me?" Katie stopped struggling, but her breaths still came out in short rapid pants.

Stu stared her down, not at all surprised by the determined look on her face. Maybe he should have been expecting a smack in the face for dragging her here, but then he remembered he'd saved her life - sort of.

"I used to be a cop." Stu spluttered out, hoping to bide himself some time. Maybe she'd trust him a little bit more

"But you're English."

Katie shook her head, a little confused until Stu said, "I was in the police force in England."

Stu let her slip from his grip and thankfully she didn't run again. He felt a sudden pang of guilt as fear flashed across her eyes again. However the longer he stared at her, the more she closed up. Her arms crossed against her chest and she moved to take a look around the room.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I'm a good guy."

"You're crazy and dangerous and I don't like you one bit." With a sigh, Katie slumped down on the edge of a leather sofa that took up a lot of the space in the room. Aside from that and a crooked looking coffee table, the room was barren.

Stu watched as she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear then bit onto her bottom lip. Consumed deep in thought, he wondered what was going through her mind. Having being shrouded in his own personal battles for the past few months, he forgot what it was like to actually show emotion to another person. Slowly he walked over to the sofa and crouched down beside her. He lifted his hand to place his palm on her knee, but the cold stare he received made him stop about an inch before he touched any bare flesh.

Katie held her hand up, as if to say silence him so she could speak. Instead Stu said, "You grazed your hands?"

Taking hold of one delicate hand so he could get a better look at her palm, Katie looked a little surprised. Spotted with blood and tiny bits of dirt, they only needed a clean.

"Just a little bit."

"There's a bedroom down the hall with a bathroom. We'll go there and get you cleaned up." Once again Stu was ordering her around but he couldn't help it. He was dominant and he wanted things done his way.

"I'll go, but you have to do something for me?" Katie looked up, finally meeting his gaze for a second before she looked over his shoulder.

"Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"Tell me who Farrelly is and why he's trying to kill you?"

No wonder she wouldn't look at him. She'd asked to know things he wasn't willing to give up - not to a stranger anyway. But he knew if he wanted to keep her put without tying her up, he'd have to be a little lenient. Somehow he'd give her enough information to satisfy her, but for now he just said, "Behave and I will."

Katie nodded obediently and Stu stood up, gesturing towards the door but not saying a word. He picked his gun up and moved out of the room, checking to make sure Katie was following him. He smiled to himself as he looked at her for a second. Her eyes were wide, darting around as if checking her surroundings for clues to where they were.

Stu stopped to take hold of Katie's elbow and gently he pulled her into a room along the corridor just a few doors down. Searching the bare wall for a light switch, it was a moment before he could see the state of the room. Not as bad as he'd expected or since the last time he had to crash here.

Another leather sofa sat in the corner of the room; opposite, a big double bed sat against the wall at the far side of the room, light from the window and the street lights stretched across the plain white bed sheets. A chest of drawers completed the furniture in the room. It wasn't much, but better than nothing at all.

"I'm not sleeping on that." Katie uttered as Stu shut the door behind them.

"You don't have to sleep." Taking a few long strides across the room, Stu pulled the curtains together to make sure no one could see in. He didn't want to take chances or make any more bad decisions.

"Right." Taking another look around the room, Katie didn't know what to do with herself.

"First, we need to get your hands cleaned." Placing his gun down on the bed, Stu took his jacket off and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. He sauntered over to the adjoining bathroom and flipped the light on, "Come 'ere."

Staring at him for a few moments, Stu was unsure whether Katie would unglue her feet from the floor and join him. He knew she would eventually so he started running the water, trying to get it to a comfortable temperature for her. Who knew he could be so considerate?

Once he felt her next to him, he reached for her and brought her to stand in front of him. Their gazes locked in the small mirror above the sink, only for a split second, then Katie's ducked down to stare at the sink.

"I can do this myself."

"Please." Stu sighed, wanting to get rid of the guilt that still settled over him, "Just let me."

Saying nothing but finally giving a small nod, Katie let him. She was starting to make him feel things – mainly guilt – and he didn't like it one bit. He took her hands in his, noting the size difference before rubbing her hands gently under the water. He stared at her through the mirror, her narrow shoulders looked even smaller with him stood behind her. Everything about her was delicate and petite. She'd given him one hell of a fight though, which he couldn't help but admire.

"You're staring at me." Katie mumbled, finally looking up at him.

Turning the faucet off, Stu didn't reply. Instead he turned her around so he could get a better look at her hands. Blood and dirt gone, they looked a damn sight better. However he couldn't get rid of the feeling still hanging over him. And now he had no idea what is was. Maybe when she was out of his sight he'd be able to start thinking straight again, but for now, he had some things to explain to her.

Grabbing a white towel from the side of the bathtub, he handed it to her and left the small bathroom. He needed to make a few calls before he did anything else. Farrelly was onto him, and no doubt still nearby - he wasn't about to let an innocent women get involved.

* * *

**A/N – Thank you DefinitelyProbablyMaybe, kendra151, xj0j0x, ThatGirl54, ResplendentAnarchist, Nisi85, 17dreamer1212 and xVikingPunk for the amazing reviews. Thanks to you I've decided to lengthen this story (I was planning on making this a twoshot). Hope you keep reading :) Lou x**


	3. Movement In The Night

**_Movement In The Night_**

Katie stared and stared, hoping that time would pass by as quick as possible. It was hopeless. Everything ached including her battered mind. She was in limbo; not knowing was a feeling she didn't deal well with. Stu had fallen asleep on the bed half an hour ago or so she thought. Maybe he was resting his eyes. Whatever he was doing he looked peaceful, a drastic but pleasant change from the brute man she'd first experienced.

The only thing she was sure of was that she wasn't going to sleep. She didn't trust this man nor know him. The gun he'd thrashed around lay next to him on the bed, an arms length away if he needed to use it. She prayed to god he didn't have to. With no idea what crazy dealings he was involved with, she could only take his word that he was a good guy.

A bad guy wouldn't have saved her. A bad guy wouldn't have brought her to safety. But a good guy wouldn't have scared the life out of her and dragged her down a dark alleyway. Would he?

Clueless and trapped, Katie found herself staring at Stu again, wishing he would wake up. The silence was eating away at her, and the longer it drew out the more she was starting to surround herself with fear. Small noises outside sounded deafening. Each time a car would pass her heart lodged in her throat until silence resumed. With nothing other than the water from the bathroom sink to drink, Katie knew she couldn't venture out for anything a little more refreshing. She needed something to take away the dry burning in her throat.

After one last look at Stu, she turned her back on him and stepped towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going?"

Katie turned back around to see Stu already standing up from the bed. Boy did the man have lightning fast reactions. His hair was a little messy from his nap on the bed, but he soon put the stray strands into place once he combed his fingers through.

Katie pointed towards the bathroom before she said, "I want a drink."

He nodded as if to grant her permission. She didn't need permission to do anything. If she wanted to walk out of the door right now she would. Maybe.

"Katie?"

"Hm?"

Still standing and apparently staring into space, Katie tried to appear at least like she was in control of herself. If she couldn't be in control of the situation, that would have to do for now.

"You were going for a drink." Stu raised an eyebrow and Katie only nodded.

As much as she hated to admit it, tiredness was beginning to settle in. Once she had closed the door behind her, she stared into the grubby mirror above the sink. Her body wanted sleep but her mind was fighting it. She wasn't getting any younger and late nights weren't as appealing as they used to be. Sure she loved heading out to the bar every other Friday night, especially if she got to see Felicity perform with her band. Those were exceptions. She loved her home comforts and right now, she was as far away from them as possible.

There was no other option than to drink straight from the faucet. It would do for now. As her thirst was quenched and her throat didn't feel like sandpaper, she felt a whole lot better. Not enough that she could relax but it was a start. She turned towards the door – Stu was probably stood at the other side keeping guard. He seemed to relish in action. Attracting danger and taking it on head first at the same time. She couldn't help but snicker to herself, _men_.

Maybe now was a good time to try and get Stu to explain who Farrelly was. It would help put her mind at ease if she at least new some of the details; plus it was only fair after what he'd done to her. Stepping out of the bathroom and into the room, Katie noted the silence. Stu was at one side of the room staring out of the window where the curtains didn't quite meet the wall. She wasn't sure what he could she but guessed no one could see him – he wasn't that stupid.

"What-"

"Shush." Stu held a finger to his mouth then held his hand up, making her stop in her tracks. She swallowed hard and her throat again closed up, dry and longing for water again.

Stu looked more intimidating as the dark shadows in the room swept over him. Poised and ready for action, his gun was gripped tightly in his right hand. "Don't move." Stu's voice was faint but she heard the request loud and clear.

Don't move. She could do that. She also wondered if she should move back into the bathroom to stay out of harms way. This was Stu's business not hers. His whole body was tense, muscles straining against his shirt. He looked mean and angry – like he was ready to kill somebody. This wasn't something she wanted to be a part of.

Stu crouched down on the floor and sent Katie a stern look. It pinned her to the spot and stole her breath. There was a moment of eerie silence before a loud bang sounded outside. The window shattered, shards of glass billowing into the room but stopped by the heavy curtains.

"Oh my god." No longer were her feet glued to the spot. She was flooded with concern especially as she saw Stu grimace and stumble backwards.

"Katie, no!"

She had only moved a foot when Stu hurtled towards her, throwing her down onto the floor besides the bed. They both landed with a thud on the old carpet, Stu pinning Katie down with all of his weight.

"If I tell you to do something, you do it. Understand?" Stu hissed, not at all moving from his position on top of her.

"But-"

"No." Stu shook his head, a hint of determination lingering behind his eyes. He wasn't in the mood for playing around. "If I say jump, you shut your pretty little mouth and jump."

Well, she certainly wasn't used to being spoken to like that and he had rendered her speechless. Stu however seemed completely at ease. Nothing fazed him. Not even a gun shot through the window. Katie felt herself shaking as adrenaline surged through her tired body.

"We need to get out of here."

"Wait, what?" Katie pressed her hands against Stu's shoulders in an attempt to get him off her. No luck. The wall of solid muscle was going nowhere. "You said we would be safe here."

"Did you not just see what happened? Things change, sweetheart." Stu had the nerve to grin. "Let's get out of here."

"And where the hell are we going?" Katie was silenced by Stu's hand over her mouth. He held his weight up with the other hand so he wouldn't hurt her.

"First you need to quieten down." Stu's grin had disappeared and his menacing glare was slowly slipping back into place. "We can get a ride from here back to my place."

Katie shook her head against Stu's hand. She wasn't going anywhere with him. She wanted to be at home, safe and sound in her comfy bed and under her even comfier duvet.

"You want me to leave you with Farrelly and his henchmen?" Katie narrowed her eyes. He wouldn't do that, surely. His hand still covered her mouth and as much as she tried to pull it from her, it remained stuck. Darting her tongue out she licked the palm of his hand then sunk her teeth into his skin. "Fuck."

"Get off me."

Stu snarled and lifted Katie up by her arm before grabbing his suit jacket and her bag. He took once quick glance around the room before fleeing. Katie was still barefoot, trying to keep up with Stu as he dragged her down more corridors. He almost pulled her down a narrow set of stairs and they found themselves at the back of the bar again.

"Stu." Katie tugged on Stu's arm, hoping to get him to slow down. Her heart was leaping from her chest in both excitement and exhaustion. She'd never felt such intense feelings in her life. "I have no shoes."

Stu stopped and glanced down at her bare feet then uttered, "Right." He ran a hand over his face and sighed. "Stay put."

His jacket and her bag were thrust into her hands before Stu wandered back from where they had just come from without another word. The darkness of the bar finally settled in around her. She noticed how vulnerable she felt without Stu by her side. Surely she should feel safer, or was he really trying to protect her? The man was sending a million mixed signals her way she didn't have a clue. He had yet to tell her anything about Farrelly and why he was trying to kill him, but she'd press him on that when he returned.

Taking a quick look around the bar, Katie backed herself up against the wall. No, she didn't feel safe one bit. The smell of alcohol and cigarettes invaded her senses. The font of bar was filled with glasses and bottles that had yet to be cleared away, no doubt for some poor waitress in the morning. Finally she heard the footsteps and then the familiar click of the door opening. Stu was back hopefully with some suitable footwear.

"Finally…" Katie whispered, her breath catching in her throat as the figure walked towards her. She had to be seeing things. This wasn't her knight in shining armour, it was quite the opposite. She'd never seen such cold, piercing blue eyes before. The way they stared at her with deadly intent made her scared to the bone. He made Stu look like a boy scout, not a gun wielding bad man that dragged her down alleyways.

For the first time that night, she desperately wanted Stu back by her side.

* * *

**A/N – Thank you ThatGirl54, xj0j0x, xVikingPunk, prettybaby69, charmedbyortonbarrett, Anon, ShannonTheAwesomeOne, xFindTheEnigmaWithinx and Nisi85 for the lovely reviews. You guys are the best :) Lou x**


	4. Cold

_**Cold**_

Wanting to be as quick as possible, Stu rushed down the dark hallway. He knew Drew wouldn't mind if he borrowed a pair of his girlfriend's shoes for Katie. He just hoped they would be a similar size and Brandy wouldn't mind. Stu would buy her another pair, just like he would replace Katie's for her when he had the chance.

Passing the living room he clocked sight of a pair of black flat pumps. They were as good as any. He had no clue about fashion but Katie wouldn't complain. He swiftly picked them up and headed back down to the bar.

A plan was what he needed. Rarely would he be without one, but he hadn't expected to be blindsided by a blonde and thrown off track. Stopping by the entrance of the bar, he felt something was off. Katie wasn't where he had left her. The shoes in his hands were quickly set down on the floor and his gun pulled out from the back of his trousers.

Stu stepped further into the room, trying to see into the darkness towards the far end of the bar. Katie wouldn't just leave. He could read her like a book. She liked to put on a front - needing him one minute and pushing him away the next.

Turning into the main bar area Stu felt a waft of movement beside him. An elbow clipped him in the chin, followed by a thunderous fist to his abdomen. Pain splintered through his body as he flew across the floor. The grip on his gun loosened with the force and skidded across the wooden floor. He was picked up by the collar of his shirt and thrown across the bar. Glasses and bottles smashed under his weight, shards of broken glass digging into his back as he crashed onto the floor.

His body throbbed with pain. Being caught blindsided wasn't in his agenda. He didn't have to see the man to know who it was. Farrelly. And as he came towards him again, Stu sent his fists flying. Right then left, making Farrelly stumble backwards. Reaching for the bar he pulled himself up and looked around the dark bar. He needed to make sure Katie wasn't hurt - god forbid anything happened to her under his protection.

When he spotted her in the corner of the bar anger boiled inside of him. He could tell she was shaking, her body huddled into a ball to try and stay away from the danger. He had no clue if Farrelly had touched her, but if he had he would make sure he got his revenge.

"What the fuck is goin' on down 'ere?" The thick Scottish accent that ripped through the tension filled air made Farrelly spin around on the spot. Even though the man was 270 pounds of muscle, he could move pretty quick.

Drew hadn't expected two men to be brawling in his bar, Stu could tell that by the look on his face. But Farrelly quickly barged past him, pushing him into the wall before dashing out the back door he'd broken into, no doubt into a waiting car.

"Get back here you bastard!" Stu couldn't let him get away. Not when he was this close. But his vision blurred and pain coursed through his body as he stepped forward. His knuckles turned white with his death grip on the bar counter, only just stopping himself from toppling over.

"Stu, what the hell are ye' doin'?" Drew was by his side - a shoulder to lean on if he ever needed one.

"I'm fine, thanks for asking." Stu winced and clapped Drew on shoulder.

Needing to get to Katie, he staggered across the dark bar to the booth she'd taken shelter in. Her eyes were wide, the same as they had been when he'd chased her. The tables were turned now though - he wasn't probing her for information, he was protecting her from a ruthless thug that needed to be put behind bars.

"Did he hurt you?" He couldn't ask the question any other way. Maybe he was being a little insensitive especially with the state she was in.

"No he just threatened me." Katie whispered, too still too scared to speak. Her words still made him blind with rage. He needed to punch something or someone.

"I shouldn't have left you on your own."

"I didn't know what to do." Even in the darkness, Stu could see her eyes glistening. Shit. She'd been crying. He needed to get her out of her and away from Farrelly. "Are you okay?"

Concern filled her voice and she reached out to touch his bruised face. His lip was split and bleeding, no doubt looking worse than it actually was. "It's nothing."

"Bennett ye owe me, look at the fuckin' mess in 'ere!" Drew was still creeping around the bar, kicking around bits of broken glass.

"Did you leave Brandy on her own?" Stu shot back.

"Ah, fuck." Drew skirted around the bar quickly, ready to get back to his girlfriend. With Farrelly roaming about, no one was safe.

"Wait, I need to borrow your car." Stu helped Katie up but kept her close to his side.

"Ye goin' to wreck it like ye did the last time?" Drew gave an angry snarl before reaching into the jeans of his pocket. He pulled out a set of keys and took one off the ring. Throwing it Stu's way he said, "Ye owe me."

"Thanks, mate." Stu felt himself leaning on Katie as he walked with her through the bar. Spotting his gun on the floor he bent down to pick it up, met with a splintering pain through his body.

"Oh my god, your back." He felt Katie beside him, hands roaming his injured body. He knew blood was soaking into his shirt, but it was just superficial. No real damage.

Again he said, "It's nothing." And grabbed hold of his gun, gritting his teeth and standing straight.

"You are crazy." He took a firm grip of Katie's arm and stopped her before they got near any of the broken glass scattered on the floor.

"You need to be careful." He nodded towards the glass and before she could move an inch closer to getting her bare feet cut, he picked her up. A little yelp left her lips but it with nothing compared to the groan of pain Stu wanted to let out. All he needed was a little bit of time and he'd be back to one hundred percent again.

"Be careful." Katie whispered against his neck and Stu couldn't help but grin. Whether she liked it or not, she cared. Glass crunched beneath his heavy steps as he moved to the back of the bar.

"I don't know if they'll fit, but I thought those would do." Stu set Katie down next to the black pumps he had found. It didn't matter if they fit or not anymore - he'd get her into the car and away from here as quick as possible.

Katie slipped them on, delighted that they were only a little bit too big for her. "Thank you. Are you taking me home?"

Her eyes pleased with him but he couldn't give her a straight answer. "That depends on whether Farrelly is still around."

"What does that mean?"

"He might follow me, and there's no way in hell I'm leading him to your place."

"Oh."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Stu asked before they left the bar. His hand cupped the back of her neck, tugging her forward so he could see her better. She gave a small courteous nod but didn't say anything. He hoped he hadn't scared her anymore. "Come on then."

"Wait! Do you need to go to the hospital?"

"No." His voice was gruff and hoarse as he answered. "Trust me, I've suffered worse."

Sensing her reluctance to leave, Stu took a deep breath. He needed all of his strength to get through the night. Tucking her close into his side, he hurried her out. It was the only way he'd get her out without her stalling again.

"The black SUV over there is Drew's, don't stop and do exactly as I tell you." He eyed his suit jacket still clutched in her hands. "It's cold out."

Taking his jacket from her, he wrapped it around her shoulders before making her slip her arms through the sleeves. It looked ridiculous on her; huge, baggy and far too long, but it would keep her warm. Stalking his way over to the car, Stu stayed close to the building, using the dark shadows to conceal him. Please that Katie was right behind him staying as silent as she could. Once the car was unlocked he pushed Katie forward towards the passenger side door.

"Get in." She did as she was told and after giving the area another quick search, Stu was in the driver's seat and on his way away from the bar.

He glanced over her way before checking the mirrors again. Still no one was around. Katie looked anxious, wringing her hands together each time they turned a corner. She watched the mirrors too, making herself more and more paranoid the further they drove. He needed to take her mind off things.

"So you think I'm hot?" He wanted to kick himself for even bringing that up, but it got her attention off the mirrors.

"What?" Katie gasped.

"That's what you said outside of the bar." Despite everything, Stu smiled and looked over at Katie.

Katie remained silent for a moment but Stu knew she was watching him. She bit her lip with nervousness before she said, "Yeah, but look at you now."

Stu rubbed his thumb across his lip. The blood had dried and he still looked a state, but he didn't look that bad. "You wouldn't say no." He winked and turned his attention back to the road. He needed to concentrate – granted it was hard with Katie right beside him – Farrelly could turn up anywhere. Despite his size, he liked to pop up unexpected.

"Stu are you even going to tell me why Farrelly wants to kill you?"

Could she read his thoughts? Surely he didn't give away that much – he'd trained to have a poker face like steel. He knew he'd have to tell her sooner or later, it was the least she deserved.

"That's because I'm after him." His grip on the steering wheel tightened with his words, "I'm a bounty hunter."

* * *

**A/N – Thank you boston246, xj0j0x, ThatGirl54, prettybaby69, charmedbyortonbarrett and Shamaness1171 for the reviews :) Lou x**


	5. Home Comforts

_**Home Comforts**_

Knowing she had to say something soon, Katie tried to find the words that just wouldn't leave her mouth. A bounty hunter. She didn't exactly know what his job entailed, but catching bad guys seemed to be a huge part of it. Farrelly was dangerous, but what the hell did he want with Stu? So many things were unanswered, but it was too late to even start questioning Stu. She'd make sense of it in the morning; she had no other choice. She tried to keep note of everything they passed, but her eyes were sore and she was tired. Keeping them open and her mind alert was becoming a hard task.

"Are you still awake?" Stu's voice was rough, not surprising after the night they'd had.

Katie turned her head towards Stu and said, "Yeah."

"You haven't said anything in a while." Stu stole a glance at her before looking back to the road. He looked exhausted just like she did.

"Is your back okay?" Honestly concerned, Katie reached over and lightly pressed her hand against Stu's bicep.

"Not really." Stu shuffled slightly in his seat, his grip on the steering wheel tightening slightly.

Pulling her hand back Katie uttered quietly, "You need to go to a hospital, Stu."

"It's fine, there's a first aid kit at my place."

Sounding more alarmed than she expected Katie said, "Your house? Is that where we're going?"

"I'll take you home as soon as I know you'll be safe." Katie nodded, knowing she had to trust Stu. "We're almost there."

Another mile driving and they finally started to slow down. Nothing but trees and open space surrounded them. Katie stared in awe at the grounds they'd pulled up to. A huge wrought iron gates blocked their path along the gravel driveway, but Stu climbed out of the car and pushed a few numbers into the pad on the wall next to the gate. After a moment, the gates started to part and Stu clambered back into the car.

"I usually have a button on the dash, but since this isn't my car..." He trailed off and took a few looks into the mirrors, scanning the area for any immediate threats or danger.

Huge trees lined the driveway, shielding the house that sat proudly on the grounds. As the wind blew and shook the trees, Katie was able to make out little pieces of the house. But as the driveway curved around, the house came into view. It was huge, and beautiful. The walls were white stone, and grand set of steps leading up towards the door. Two tall stone columns sat either side of the doorway at the top of the steps, providing support for the covering above.

"Do you live here alone?" Katie asked, the implications of her question clear in her tone.

"Sure do, when I get the chance to be here." Stu looked her way as he pulled up outside of the house. "It's secure."

"So we'll be safe this time?" Katie couldn't take her eyes off the house but she heard Stu turn the engine off.

"I'm sorry about that."

Katie was grateful for the apology, but it still didn't take away the fact that Farrelly was still out there, probably wanting to hurt Stu. "It's fine."

"It's not." Stu unbuckled his seatbelt and turned in his seat so he could face her properly. Katie stared up him, amazed that his green eye still managed to shine in the darkness.

"I can't believe you thought I was working for that crazy man."

Stu ginned and laughed, "I can't either now. He's tried to set me up before."

"I hope you catch him." Katie smiled then opened her mouth to ask him more about Farrelly, but he quickly exited the car before she could. He walked around to the passenger side, pulling the door open for her. He took her hand, pulling her into the cool night air. Slamming the door shut, he took charge and made her follow him up the steps. All she could see were the blood stains on the back of his shirt. She was still wishing he would go to a hospital to get himself checked out, but he was stubborn.

Stu dropped Katie's hand to pull out a set of keys from his pocket and silently opened the door; he crept in, reaching around the wall to turn off the alarm. Katie followed close, keeping herself glued to Stu's side. Without thinking she curled her arm around his, scared that if he left her line of sight he'd disappear.

"You're fine here." Stu said as he flicked the lights on. The hallway was flooded with bright light, illuminating the spacious but bland hallway. There was nothing welcoming, no pictures on the walls or even splash of colour.

"Are you sure you live here?" Katie stepped further into the hallway, letting Stu shut and lock the door behind them.

"It's lacking a few furnishings, but one day I'll call it home." Stu held onto her arm to stop her wandering farther into the house. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?"

"No, I'm good."

"Great, then we can get some rest." Stu laid his hand on Katie's back and gave her a reassuring smile. "Follow me."

Katie wasn't going to do anything but and in all honesty she didn't want to be left alone at all. She followed Stu up the stairs, leading to a corridor what was painted a warm cream colour. Still no pictures were anywhere to be seen but she daren't ask why. She didn't know the man and it wasn't really any of her business. She continued to follow him and he pushed open one door, flicking on a light in the room. Katie almost gasped in shock at the colour filing the room. The bed had a crimson coloured bed sheet, the pattern a patchwork of red fabrics some with metallic hints. The carpet was cream, but a thick rug was laid out at the foot of the bed; in front of that was a dresser which had a small LCD TV sitting on it. The walls were coated with a deep red paint – it felt warm and inviting.

"Make yourself at home." Stu turned around in the room, arms crossed over his chest.

"Do you have anything I could borrow to sleep in?"

Stu nodded, "Sure, let me go find something." He left her alone, returning a minute later with a shirt in his hand. "Here, have this."

Katie smiled as she took the folded white t-shirt from Stu. "Thank you."

"I'm just across the hall, so come get me if you need anything." Stu didn't say anything else; he left the room and closed the door behind him.

Katie unzipped her dress and let it fall to her feet; she pulled the shirt over her head, it swamped her but it would be perfect for sleeping in. She didn't expect to sleep for long, but it would be better than nothing at all. Then when it was light out and safe, Stu would take her home. That's what he'd promised and that's what she expected.

Without turning the light off, Katie kicked off the shoes she had been given to borrow then crawled onto the bed and laid her head on the plump pillows. It was comfy, but not comfy enough. Her mind wouldn't settle and the harder she tried to make herself sleep, the more her body fought it. So she lay there, staring up at the ceiling. In the quietness of the house, she heard a groan. It had to be Stu, there was no one else with them. Sitting up she tried to listen more clearly. She heard it again and decided to investigate. What if it wasn't Stu? What if Farrelly had followed them – determined on killing Stu?

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, she crept across the room and quietly pulled the door open. Stu's room was almost opposite hers. His door wasn't quite closed and there was a sliver of light coming through the crack. She heard the groan again and knew it was Stu. She continued forward, unable to stop herself.

The crack in the door allowed her just enough space to peek inside. Stu had his shirt off, a wet cloth in his hand as he tried to clean the blood on his back. He grunted in pain. It felt wrong, seeing him like this, seeing a weakness in such a strong man. His shoulders were wide, thick with muscle that bunched when he moved. He was such a big man, and Katie was sure he could catch Farrelly with his bare hands.

Gently she knocked on the door, not wanting to startle him as he cleaned up his wounds. They looked bad; really bad. He glanced over his shoulder and said, "Come in."

Katie didn't hesitate. She pushed the door fully open and stepped in the room. Now she felt silly, stood there in just one of his t-shirts. What was she supposed to say? He'd only left her for ten minutes and here she was back again.

"I understand if it's hard to sleep, come sit down." Stu grunted again as the cloth swiped over a cut.

"Can I help? I know you won't be able to reach some of those cuts." Katie stood there in his bedroom and slowly he trailed his gaze over her, pausing on her bare legs for a moment.

Stu nodded and said, "Thanks." He held out the cloth to her and gladly she walked over to him, taking it from his grip.

She placed her hand on his shoulder, feeling the warmth of him seep into her skin. He felt good under her touch. The blood on his back had dried and when it was all cleaned off, it didn't look as bad, some of the cuts were deep but it was nothing that wouldn't heal.

"There you go." Katie uttered and Stu turned around, gently squeezing her arm whilst taking the cloth from her.

"Make yourself comfortable."

Stu left her to go into the en suite and Katie took the opportunity to look around the room. It was similar to the room he'd given her but a blue theme ran through this one. Again the bed looked comfy and Katie moved around it, sitting on the side to test the hardness of the mattress. It was soft and after hesitating for a moment, she brought her legs up onto the bed. _Make yourself comfortable. _She scooted down thebed, letting her head sink into one of the pillows. She could hear the tap in the en suite running, and just knowing that Stu was a mere few meters away somehow made everything better. She'd close her eyes – just for a moment – then maybe when he came back, Stu would keep her mind occupied.

* * *

**A/N – Thank you boston246, Nisi85, ThatGirl54, charmedbyortonbarrett, xj0j0x, prettybaby69, xmollymayx and xFindTheEnigmaWithinx for the awesome reviews. Lou x**


	6. Trading Places

_**Trading Places**_

Splashing the lukewarm water onto his face, Stu was finally feeling the effects of the evening. Exhausted would be an understatement. Muscles ached, back throbbed and his legs felt like lead. He wasn't old by any means, but he couldn't do what the young guys did. Experience and knowledge would make up for the speed he could no longer run. He tugged open the cabinet above the sink, looking at the various bottles lined up. He took the aspirin, spilling a couple of pills into his palm. He turned the tap to cold, ducked his head towards the faucet and swallowed the pills. They would have to do for now.

Katie came to mind again. He shouldn't have lied to her. He was sort of a bounty hunter, working most of the time within the law, but Katie had stumbled across him at the wrong time.

Reaching for the hand towel, he rubbed it across his face and let out a grunt. He caught sight of the cuts on his back again and knew he wouldn't be able to sleep. He slung the towel onto the counter and shut the light off.

Expecting Katie to be sat up waiting for him, he was surprised to see her curled up on his side of the bed, eyes closed and looking fast asleep. Her once curled hair was almost straight, one long strand falling across her face. She looked peaceful and he didn't want to disturb that.

Leaving the room, he left the door ajar, knowing if she woke up she'd probably come looking for him. The house was silent, just how he liked it. He moved downstairs and into the office. Everything was just as he left it, the top of the desk empty and the room bare from pretty much anything else. There were no pictures, nothing what would lead the so called bad guys to the ones he loved. He didn't need clutter. Sitting down on the large leather chair behind the desk, he made sure not to lean back, knowing the pain wouldn't be worth it.

The frustration of Farrelly slipping through his fingers was weighing heavy on his mind now, knowing just how close he had been. Two months had passed and he felt as if he was going backwards, not forwards. He should have had him by now. The men he chased often left him with scars. The last took out his knee but at least he'd done his job and got the man behind bars.

With his mind a whirlwind of thoughts, he closed his eyes and leaned his elbows on the edge of the desk, burying his face into his hands. It was moments like this he questioned why he did what he did. Why he made the choices that led him here. He could quit now, take on a quiet job and live in peace. But then he'd miss the adrenaline rush; the thrill and satisfaction that left him on edge was possibly his weakness. He craved it.

The creak of floorboards upstairs made him sit up straight. He spun around, able to see the top of the stairs through the open door. He waited, eyes trained on the spot, pleased when he saw Katie's bare feet appear.

"Stu?" Her voice was just above a whisper and he knew she felt out of place and probably uncomfortable in the strange surroundings.

"Down here." Not moving from his spot, he watched her walk down the stairs, however the only part of her he could see were her legs. Eventually she peeked around the doorway, looking timid still. "Something wrong? You were asleep so I left you."

"I didn't mean to intrude on your personal space." She moved around the door and closer and he noticed his phone in her hand. She held it out to him on the palm of her small hand. "This went off and I thought it might be important."

Whilst reaching over to take it he gave her a soft smile. It probably was important, already suspecting his boss would be on his ass as to why Farrelly wasn't in cuffs and in his presence yet. "Thanks."

As he set the phone down onto the table, it vibrated against the wood and a new message flashed up. He have Katie wary glance but she was looking away, pretending not to be interested. The bare room gave her nothing to occupy her though. With a sigh he opened up the message and surprisingly it wasn't from his boss.

_His men are tracking you._

Drew always had his back. He muttered a fuck under his breath, various plans running through his head. Glancing to Katie he noticed her gaze was fixed on him. If they were tracking him, they were tracking Katie. He was usually more careful than this, where the hell had he fucked up.

"What's wrong?"

Scratching the back of his head, Stu didn't know what to tell her. He could keep her in the dark and keep her safe. He couldn't risk her getting hurt, not again. Not with the likes of Farrelly around. He hadn't encountered anyone working with the man yet and that unsettled him.

"Change of plan." He shoved his phone into his pocket and wrapped his arm around Katie's shoulder. It was meant in a comforting way, but she stilled and turned, sensing that something wasn't right.

"I'm in your way I know, please just get me home." Katie's hand settled on his bare chest and now he was even more unsettled. Her fingers stroked his skin over and over until he placed his hand flat over hers.

"I'm trying, but it's a little more complicated now. You need to go and get dressed." Stepping out of the room he switched the lights off, moving her towards the stairs.

"Should I be scared?" He was almost pushing her up the stairs as she continually tried to turn to talk to him. He could see it in her eyes that once again she was nervous. Every now and then she would take a deep breath, blowing it out slowly as if to relax herself.

"I wont let anything happen to you, Katie." He opened the door to the spare room, moving around her to pick up her dress.

"In the pub, he almost…" Her voice wavered with the words and he had to stop her.

"Listen to me and you'll be fine." Katie nodded and he quickly grabbed her hand. He leaned forward, grasping her chin lightly between two fingers. "Thank you for trusting me."

It was no secret that she'd put all of her trust into him getting her back safe and she'd had plenty of opportunities to flee if she wanted to. But she hadn't. He also admired that she hadn't broken down. Yes she was nervous, but she had a determined nature.

"There's something about you." Stu raised an eyebrow at her words – she picked the worst moments. One small hand wrapped around his wrist and she licked her lips, appearing to lean into him.

"Can you kiss me later?"

Katie reared back, startled look on her face. Fuck.

"I wasn't-"

"You just looked like…" Stu trailed off. It wasn't often he got the signals wrong but tonight had been the mother of all fuck ups.

"But you want me to kiss you?" Katie had taken a step back, arms now crossed over her chest. He hoped he hadn't undone all that trust.

"I didn't say that."

"You told me to kiss you later, so that seems like you do."

"We can discuss this later." He shoved the dress into her hands, "You've got two minutes."

Stu shook his head, trying to push any thoughts of Katie kissing him out of his mind.

"Wait!" Stu glanced over his shoulder to see her dashing across to pick up the shoes that didn't fit and her small purse. "I'm coming with you, I don't want to be alone."

"Come on then." He gestured for her to keep moving and she did, rushing past him as she went. He moved to follow her but again she stopped, testing his patience. Quickly she spun around, free hand slipping to his bare shoulder and she pushed herself onto tiptoes. The kiss was soft and lasted all of one second. When she pulled back, smile on her face, he fought the urge to show her how he would have done it.

Pushing on her back, he ushered her back into his room. There was no mention of the kiss, no words spoken on her part but surprisingly he didn't feel any tension between them. Maybe it was a gesture of thanks. He laughed to himself. Right.

"Where are we going?"

"Not too sure yet, I have a friend who lives up near the mountains who can help me out. He owes me a favour anyway." Stu rooted through his drawers, pulling out a plain black t-shirt. He slipped it on whilst moving over to the small wardrobe, dragging different items aside to get to a plain hooded sweatshirt.

"And what about me? When do I get to go home?"

Stu turned around to find Katie back in her dress. For a moment he thought about watering down the truth but the least she deserved was his honesty. "When I know Farrelly and his merry men aren't going to follow you."

"Oh…" Her voice was soft and words trailed, but she didn't say anything else.

"You need a jacket." Stu mumbled, finding another sweatshirt she could wear. Katie had slipped the black pumps on by the time he held the jacket out to her. He grabbed a pair of running shoes and quickly put them on, wanting to get out of there sooner rather than later. "Ready?"

Stu took hold of Katie's hand once she nodded and started pulling her out of the room. The lights were turned off and doors locked as he went, going over in his mind what they'd need. He stopped in the kitchen, grabbing a pack of crackers and a few bottles of water for the ride. He passed them to Katie, noticing her hands shaking as she took the items.

"How far away is this friend of yours?"

"An hour or so, at this time of night it won't take long." Before he switched off the lights, he could see the uncertainty in her eyes. "This will all get sorted tomorrow, I promise."

"I can't believe you do this for a living." Katie was now whispering as he ushered her to the door connecting to the garage, probably scared that someone was lurking around the corner. He had the best security for reasons she'd discovered earlier.

"Sometimes, Katie, I can't either." Stu grinned and patted her on the back. He set the alarm before leaving the room, locking the door behind him. Brushing past the wall, he hissed in pain as his back caught against the cool, rough bricks.

"I'll drive, you're in no state to be doing anything at the moment."

"Sweetheart, I don't think you are either." Stu shook his head, gritting his teeth to try and forget the pain. He gestured to her shaking hands and gave her another gentle nudge towards his truck.

When Katie was settled, he stepped in-between the door so she couldn't close it. He leaned into the car, cupped this side of her face and stroked his thumb across her lip. Replacing his thumb with his lips, Stu kissed her firmly, testing her reaction. He should have waited until they were away, but he couldn't resist. Whilst tracing his tongue along the seam of her lips, she clutched at the base of his neck, kissing him back with more passion than she'd shown before. His hand settled on her thigh, squeezing the bare flesh lightly.

Mind reeling, it took all of his power to get his hands and lips off her. For now.

"What was that for?" Katie took a deep breath after her words, tongue swiping over her lips. Her cheeks were flushed and she only just looked him in the eye.

"Gives you something to think about on the drive." It was half the truth.

Stu slammed the car door shut and dashed around the front to the driver's side. Nothing was going to plan and his gut told him that it wouldn't be smooth sailing. Nothing ever was when it came to Farrelly.

* * *

**A/N – Thank you boston246, prettybaby69, xj0j0x, Kinnetikx2, Nisi85, ThatGirl54, CelticPrincessx3, charmedbyortonbarrett, Blackhat, SoulSoother59, mulhollanddrivee for the wonderful reviews. So sorry it has taken forever to update, hope you're still reading :D! Lou x**


End file.
